


Nightcap Activities

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Mentions of Pregnancy, Oral Sex, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Getting home from date night, Stiles gives you news that means the two of you can finally work towards pups
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/ You, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Nightcap Activities

It’s Date Night with the pack. The good thing is that everyone has found their mate in the last few years. The bad news is that everyone has found their mate. So now whenever the pack went out it was always a little bit rowdy and god-forbid that you went to a restaurant. Wait times were always awful. 

  
Today, however, you guys had decided to just grab a couple of drinks at a bar. It means that things are going to be much more relaxed. The only downside is that you likely won’t see your husband, Stiles, before getting to the bar. He’s been insanely busy the last few weeks - a case had kept him from home more often than you’d liked but there was nothing to be done for it. It just meant you were wearing more of his clothing. 

Grabbing one of Stiles’ flannels, you paired with a black tank-top, a pair of shorts, some old leather combat boots, and fishnet before doing your hair, styling it so that your mating mark was on display, and your normal make-up. All in all, you were comfortable and you felt sexy - a side effect of being wrapped up in Stiles’ scent. 

Getting to the bar, it doesn’t take you long to find the pack. Scott’s presence is the most obvious, but that’s just due to him being the pack alpha. Unfortunately, Stiles had texted you that he was going to have to stay late at work again and so he likely wasn’t going to make it to date night, which meant you would be flying solo. 

“Stilinski!” you hear Theo call, only to find yourself wrapped up in the beta’s arms a moment later.

“Raeken!” you chuckle as you return his hugs. It had taken a few years since he’d been back from hell but Theo had managed to earn the pack’s trust and was now, usually, welcome with the rest of the group. As was his mate, Anne a brunette that was, surprisingly, the calmest of everyone in the pack and could typically be counted on to keep the hot head in check. 

You grab yourself a beer before making your way over to the pack. The night is the same as every other date night. The pack’s hanging out and just enjoying each other. 

Scott and Malia had talked about how their daughter, Addy, had managed to start walking. 

Nicholas, Liam’s son, was starting kindergarten the next school year and was apparently just as much the rebel as Liam had been as a kid. 

“Well, we have an announcement of our own,” Theo spoke up during a lull in the conversation. You turned to look at him and found him pulling Anne close to him, his arm around her waist. 

You couldn’t help but notice the way that her hands landed on her stomach, almost in a cradling manner. Realization dawned on you just as Theo announced, “We’re pregnant!” 

Anne’s smile was absolutely breathtaking and the pack broke out into congratulations and hollering from the pack. You joined in, your own clapping enthusiastic at the realization that your extended family was going to grow larger. 

There was, however, a small part of you that was perhaps a bit bitter… 

It wasn’t that you were upset at their fortune it was just that… well you and Stiles had talked about having your own pups but the problem was that his job kept him traveling so much that he had worried that he wouldn’t be able to be home for his kid. He worried that there wouldn’t be enough time for him to spend with his pups and Stiles so wanted to be a dad that was there.

The only possible good news was that, perhaps, he would be getting a supervisory position soon that would allow him to be home a little more often. He’d learned from his Unit Chief that his name had been thrown in the ring but it was a matter of waiting to hear from the brass themselves as to whether or not they were going to actually pick Stiles.

You celebrated with your friends and enjoyed the moment with them as a group… as a family. 

By the time you made it home, it was just after one. 

Surprisingly Stiles was already home. Or, at least, his car was. 

Making your way into the house you found that Stiles was, indeed, home. He was waiting up for you in the kitchen.

  
As soon as he saw you, he pulled you to him and with a large smile on his face before kissing you. His hands moved down and you felt him grab your ass as he lifted you up on the kitchen counter. 

Stiles nestled himself between your legs and his lips immediately found your pulse point. He began to suck and lick at your sensitive skin pulling a small moan from your lips. 

“What’d I miss at the bar?” he asked you between kisses.

You had moved to kiss along his jaw, nipping at the skin occasionally, and you filled him in. Telling him about Scott and Malia and about how Nicholas was proving to be a little rascal his parents still loved. 

During all of this, Stiles had managed to free you of his flannel, your tank top. You’ve managed to get him out of his shirt and as you push his pants down his legs he groans before asking you, “Loathe as I am to ask about him… what about Theo and Anne?”

The question effectively freezes you in y our spot and you have to bite your lip. 

“Sweetheart?” he asks you and you find that you’re biting at your lower lip as your eyes are darting about, everywhere but him. It’s as your eyes are focused on another side of the room that you feel Stiles hand on your cheek as he turns your face so that you’re looking each other in the eye, “Sweetheart…”

You swallow past the lump in your throat before answering him, “They.. umm… They’re… They’re expecting.”

Stiles merely looks at you and you can’t really make out what it is that he’s thinking but he leans in and presses his lips to your firmly before pulling away from you, cradling his head in your hands. 

“You know, Sweetheart,” he tells you, his voice soft and husky, “I was thinking about how beautiful you are… and how much more beautiful you’d be swollen…” he tells you as his hand comes up to cover your stomach “with… pups.”

You’re surprised at his words and you pull back to try and get a good look at his face. His face breaks out into a giant grin and realization slowly dawns on you. 

Face breaking out into a smile you smile at him, and gasp before you ask him“Are you serious? You got the promotion?”

Stiles nods his head at you and you can’t help but the squeal of delight as you pull him ever closer to you and wrap your arms around his neck and waist. 

The two of you are a desperate flail of limbs and lust as you finish pulling his pants off and you feel him move to pull off your shorts, taking your panties and the fishnet with him. 

“Would you like that?” Stiles asks you, pulling your hips to the edge of the counter and you can feel your cheeks stretch as you nod your head, quite enthusiastically. 

“We need some mini-Stilinski’s running around here,” you told him as your hand reached between the two of you finding him hard already. 

“God you’re amazing,” Stiles groaned as you gripped him in your hand. 

“Sti,” you practically growled at him. 

He simply chuckled and moved his hand to your legs, placing one on each thigh. You continued to pump him in your hand as his lips came back down on your skin. As you moved against him, you felt Stiles move his hand, sinking between your legs. 

“God, Sweetheart,” he groaned in your ear, as his fingers brush along your pussy, pulling a shiver from you, “You’re absolutely soaked.” 

“Sti…” this time it’s a whimper that forms into a gasp as he pushes two fingers into you as he sinks down. 

“You know,” you moan as he moves his fingers in and out of you, tapping against your G-spot as he does, “I’m not in heat so there’s no guarantee this’ll lead to pups.”

“True,” he tells you as he kisses the sensitive skin of your thigh and he must taste you because he reminds you, “But we can always practice. God you taste amazing!”

His tongue slips past his lips and you can feel him drag it through your slick folds, and you can’t help but whine as you push your hips closer to his face. Stiles’ fingers move deeper as his tongue moves around your clit. 

It takes everything in you to bite back the scream and Stiles knows exactly what he’s doing because you can feel him chuckle against your sensitive skin, the vibrations making you whimper. 

His lips latch onto your clit, tongue flicking back and forth over your bundle of nerves, matching the same pace at which he’s thrusting his fingers in and out of you. 

You can feel your orgasm approaching, like a bullet and you can feel yourself fluttering around his fingers. Stiles just curls them within you. He’s making your legs shake and you’re whimpering against him.

“God Sti… don’t stop…” you beg. 

“That’s it Sweetheart, want you to come all over my fingers,” he tells you as his lips move back to your clit and his fingers add a little more pressure to each thrust. 

It’s enough to push off the edge and your body arches forward as it shudders and you can feel yourself coming, a scream tearing past your lips. 

Pulling away from you, Stiles chuckles as he kisses up your body as you slowly come down from your orgasm. His touch is just enough, however that you’re still on that edge.. His lips wrap around your nipple and he tugs at them for a moment before pulling away with a wet plopping sound as he tells you “You are absolutely beautiful when you come Sweetheart.”

Smiling at him softly, you lean in and kiss him. 

You can feel him lining up against you and he’s moving the tip of his cokc against your folds, teasing you and you lean into him before he slides into you, filling you completely as your head falls back against the cabinets. 

“Shit,” you whimper against him as you move your leg around his hip as you bite your lower lip. Stiles pulls back and snaps his hips forward, filling you completely.

You have to try and push through your breathing and Stiles asks you if you’re okay. You nod your head and pant out, “Yeah, just give me a second.”

There was a reason you had used Magnum XXL for the longest time. Stiles was in no way, shape, or form small. Even with him prepping you with his fingers, he was stretching you out and it was a stretch and tight but it was still the best feeling you had ever known. 

He leaned in to kiss you, a sure sign that he was trying to take your mind off the sting, before he began to slowly pull out of you until it was barely his tip inside you before he pushed back into you. 

You monad into the kiss and focused just on feeling him as he pumps in and out of you. Stiles is pumping into you, his hands on your hips gripping you tightly and you let yourself get lost in the feeling. He changes the angle he’s pumping into you and you break away from the kiss, his name falling from your lips 

“That’s it Sweetheart, scream my name” he tells you as he picks up the pace. He moves to grip your face and adjusts so that the two of you are staring at each other and you can feel him everywhere. There’s something about this that makes everything much more intense and makes you whimper. 

The way your eyes are locked, and the fact that you know that now you’re going to be trying for a baby makes things so much more erotic. 

“I can’t wait for you to be so full of my come,” Stiles tells you as his hands move to your stomach, “Watch you swell up with my baby, and your tits to get and heavy, watch you glow, and when we’ve got a little Stilinski running around, we’re gonna do this again. I’m gonna fill you up with babies again and again.”

You whimper as you feel yourself clench around him, “Fuck Stiles, “ you panted. Your hand slipping between the two of you and finding your clit. 

Your orgasm earlier had left you sensitive and you were nearing another orgasm. The sound of Stiles telling you he would keep you full was making you even more aroused. 

“You wanna breed me Stiles?” you asked him and you could hear how breathy your voice was. 

It was enough for you to feel Stiles’ hips stutter against you as a whispered fuck fell from his lips. 

“Come on baby,” you encouraged him, “Fill me up with your come.”

  
Stiles groans and his hips speed up again. You move your hands to grip his shoulders, digging your nails in as you pull him closer to you as you get closer to the edge. 

“Come on Stiles,” you continue to encourage him, “fill me up. Breed me.”

You can hear Stiles let out a loud groan as he pushes himself further in and you pulling you tight, grinding himself against you. As he moves against you, the friction against your clit is enough to push you over the edge and you can feel yourself clamp down around him. 

You’re squeezing him, your pussy milking him for all that he’s worth, pulling him into his own orgasm and you felt him coming as his head falls to the crook of your neck. You could feel his heavy breaths against your skin as he filled you. 

The feeling was, surprisingly, so much more than you had ever expected and you found that it had left you feeling a sense of contentedness that you hadn’t expected. 

Stiles pulled away and kissed you softly before he pulled away from you for a moment. You watched as his eyes roamed around your face and whispered softly, “God, you’re beautiful and I can’t wait to see you full of pups.”

Chuckling softly against his lips you pressed a quick kiss to him. He’d stepped far enough away from you that you could get down from the counter, “Well that’s a nightcap activity we’ll need to repeat. 

-


End file.
